


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Mon Mothma/Leia Organa

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: I know your secret delight in vice: Mon tries to deal, tactfully, with being the focus of Leia's energies.





	

There are three things that Mon Mothma has known about Leia Organa since before they actually met:

She is a spitfire, like her mother.

She gets what she wants, like her father.

What she wants is the Galaxy, like Mon herself—a better Galaxy, a _free_ and _strong_ Galaxy that can stand on its own two feet to walk and then _run_ into the Light.

What Mon Mothma doesn't know, until she meets Leia, is how it feels to be the point of convergence of those traits. To be what—whom—Leia sets her sights on and runs towards full-throttle.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "I know your secret delight in vice."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
